ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ada Thompson
Ada Thompson is the protagonist and titular character of Momoko T. Kitsunee's (BakingBluePotatoe, and ArtificialInsanity, as well as RosaChan123 on Youtube, and Lover-Kitsune-Kitmi on deviantART) fanfiction series, The Magical Tale of Ada Thompson. Bio Ada is the second fastest runner in her school, only bested by a boy named Nicholas. Her closest friend is Sammi (S-Chan, Ojamajo BlueCloud), and other friends include Momotchi, and Katelyn (neither of whom are witches, however, Momotchi is a secret secret keeper). Appearance Ada is a young witch apprentice with short, shoulder length brown hair usually going from light to dark depending on the time of the year and worn with a headband. Her skin is a light shade of tan and she has bright emerald green eyes. As a tomboyish type, she usually refuses to wear skirts and usually can be found wearing a loose jacket or long sleeved shirt with denim pants. Personality Ada is fun-loving, carefree, and laid back. To adults though she is viewed as troublesome. She doesn't admit it, but she is rather shy too and can especially get nervous around adult figures, which may stem from a strict mother who yells a lot. She views most adults (at least, parents, teachers, and cops) as oppressive and closed-minded. She may have a very small crush on Nicholas. Apprentice Witch Her mentor is Majoarakni, who she discovered after chasing after the disguised Arue, who accidentally tripped her while she was running. Her beginning was rather unusual- since Majoarakni didn't have a tap, she took Ada to see the queen to get one. Majoarakni's crystal ball is a dark-blue 6-sided star. At first, Ada hated the whole idea. A DRESS!? Nonsensical chanting? Flying? Was this really happening? Indeed it was. But, she eventually realized how much fun she could have and accepted her fate. Her uniform has an odd way of changing hues depending on her mood and daily events-typically changes to a blue or red hue, but has been known to become darker and even more rarely, lighter. However the color hue, it is still jazzberry jam. Eventually, she, along with Sammi, gained the ability to turn into a royal patraine. Her spell is "Panlina Panmpu Pampulin Puu", and during a magical stage it's "Panlina Panmpu Kiramekini (Sparkingly)". Her title, Ojamajo JazzberryFlash, comes from her color, and 'Flash' describes how her color become different hues, as well as her running talent. Her fairy is Didi. At first she thought the idea was silly, but eventually realized Didi had some purpose, and uses her a lot to take her place so she can go do something fun. Didi herself is rather hyperactive and somewhat of a punk. Her Crystal Ball is a red-purple triangle. Family Richard Thompson:''' Her father, a Professional Chef. He is the more lenient of the two, often the one to allow Ada to do things independently. When he was in high school he had his own band, known as "The Mashed Potatoes." '''Anna Thompson: Her mother, a professional house cleaner. She is very strict with Ada and easily frustrated by Ada's "lack of a sense of what is proper." Anna hates witches and anything to do with magic with a burning passion. As a kid she held a strong bond with her grandmother, who eventually she couldn't see anymore. Her parents told her she was dead, but she found out the truth: Her grandmother was really a witch and had moved back to the Majokai! Trivia * She is one of the few Ojamajos not to have lived in Japan at some point. Additionally, she knows only a very small amount of Japanese (Mostly coming from Sammi and Momotchi) * She hates sweets, minus a few acceptions. '' * ''When she first became an Ojamajo she thought she was part of a prophecy of some sort. * Ada likes to sing but is too shy to do it in public. '' * ''She's also a Closet Video game Geek. Even her mother doesn't know about it. (She hides it by only having the small, portable consoles) However, Sammi and Katelyn know about it (as it was kind of thier fault to begin with.) * She's really good at dancing (she particularly likes Disco), and loves Dance music, Hip-Hop, and Rock 'n' Roll * Sometimes when she goes to the Majokai she'll challenge the Tortoise and the Hare to "Yet Another Rematch" * Her favorite subject is P.E. * She hates skirts because on her first day of middle school she wore one to school, and since she moves anyway but proper, everyone freaked out (you can guess why). She was so embarrassed she swore, after that day, to never wear a skirt ever again. Gallery AdaHatesLOLLI.png Ada_and_S-Chan.png|Ada with S-chan Ada_Patraine.png DidiEdit.png|Didi Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Short Hair Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Red Category:Purple